


Sinful Flowers- Reita's Story

by Evilbunnygirl93



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Sinful Flowers, past story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:19:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilbunnygirl93/pseuds/Evilbunnygirl93
Summary: This is Reita's story of how he became a slave and ended up in Kyo's brothel. A oneshot for my Sinful Flowers series. If you haven't read the series, please do so first! The ending to the oneshot is a spoiler to the ending of Sinful Flowers!





	

            A young boy in a blue yutaka walked down the road from his friend’s home. His dark brown hair covered his eyes, but he was always able to see through the strands. He was barely five when he walked down the road to his home. He didn’t have a rich family, but they weren’t so poor they couldn’t eat. He walked up to his home and opened the door He stepped inside taking off his zori and went into the room. He froze when he saw his parents and older sister lying on the floor. He looked down at the large puddle of blood that surrounded their bodies. His eyes moved up at the two men standing around the bodies wiping their swords. They glanced at the young boy then looked at each other. The five year old shook as they moved closer and grabbed his arm.

“We could make some gold off the kid.” One said lifting up his body. The man threw the child over his shoulder and the young boy had one last look at his family before he started crying. He screamed, but was silenced when the second man knocked him out. This is how Reita’s, known at this time by the name of Akira, life change forever.

             Akira’s first master was a young man by the name of Ketsu, but placed the child in charge of helping the family’s grandmother. He often sat and kept her company and she told him fond stories of her own childhood. However, a year later she passed away due to illness and the family found him useless. He was sold off once more to the market where he stayed for a grand total of three days before being sold into another family. He was put to work immediately and was forced to clean the large home every day. This is where his hell started. The children of the family, two boys and three girls, often picked on him and made messes for him to clean. They would break things and blame Akira. He was beaten or whipped depending on what happened.

            Once when he was ten, the two boys took their father’s coin box and hid it in Akira’s blankets in his room. Akira was nearly beaten to death because of it. The youngest daughter felt bad about what had happened and told her father the truth of what her older brothers had done. The father allowed Akira a week to heal, but other than that he did nothing. He was only there for three more years when the father sold him off to a friend.

            This man liked young boys, but luckily for Akira he had a favorite slave in his home. It was because Akira was older than the favorite slave and that was his only saving grace. Still that didn’t stop the man from touching Akira whenever they crossed paths. He learned real fast not to pull away from his master’s touch. The first and only time he did it, he was beaten then placed in a room for a week without food. He managed to survive for three years before the man sold him because he had gotten too old.

            Akira remained in the market working for the slave-sellers until he was auctioned off at the age of eighteen. He was bought by a sadistic man this time. Akira was forced to clean up after him like every other place he’s lived, but his master would hit him without warning. He could be cleaning the floors and his master would find him to just kick the shit out of him. He would refuse to feed Akira and let him starve for days. After weeks of going without food his master would force him to watch as the family ate. It was a game for him to see which of his slaves would die first. The two years there he had seen five slaves die from either starving or from being beaten to death.

            However, everyday Akira woke up, he wondered if it would be his turn to die. He had given up on everything. He stopped reacting to hits, the hunger pains in his stomach, and the sight of blood. It became a daily occurrence for him. Then one day they found that the family dog had died. Killed by the children no doubt. His master smiled as he grabbed Akira by his hair and forced him to his knees. His master had declared him the new family ‘dog’. He was forced outside and tied up to a post in the middle of the backyard. He wasn’t allowed to walk like a person anymore. He had to walk on all fours, he couldn’t use his hands to eat or drink, he wasn’t allowed to speak, and he wasn’t allowed to wear clothes. He wasn’t allowed back inside. When they put food out for him, it was in a bowl placed just out of his reach. They would watch as he struggled to reach it. It would be days before they finally moved the bowl so he could get to it. By then, the food was bad and covered in ants, but he ate it nonetheless.

            He sat in the yard for the next few months through the hottest days, the worst storms and the growing cold air. He looked down at the food well out of his reach. He had long given up on trying reach it and just hope they moved it close to him. His body shook as he leaned against the post. The days had grown colder. Akira knew that once winter hit he would die from the cold if not before. All he could think was for death to hurry up. He felt a cold drop hit his face. He looked up at the grey sky. It was starting to sprinkle and the wind chilled his body. He closed his eyes as he felt the droplets hit his body. Today was the day.

            The owner of the nearby brothel, Kyo, and his brother, Die, rode their horses down the road. They glanced up at the sky and quickened their pace. Die had groaned when his brother forced him to come out right before it was to storm. Being Kyo, he was impatient and one of his clients was pass due on his payments. Die knew Kyo had had enough of the man skipping payments and was going to settle it now. They rode up to the home where they got of their horses and tied them off. They entered the gate of the family and was greeted by a servant. After informing him of the purpose of their arrival, the servant took off inside the house. Die almost laughed at Kyo’s growing temper for having to wait. The shorter man was getting ready to just walk in on his own.

            Soon though the servant returned and asked them to follow. He led them inside the home. They were lead to the back where they found the heavy man sitting at a table. They entered and stood in front of him. Kyo glared at him with detest. The man sipped on his sake as he looked up at them.

“What can I do for you today?” The man slurred a little.

“It’s time to pay up for your business at my brothel.” Kyo stated. “You owe me for six sessions.”

The hummed. “I’ll pay when I’m ready to pay.”

Kyo’s teeth clenched. “You’ll pay now.”

Die gripped his sword and looked down at the man. “Our services are not free. Pay now or I’ll take your hand for theft.”

The man seemed to have sobered up. He slowly stood up and glared at them. “You come into my home and threaten me. Who do you think you are?”

“A business man.” Kyo stated. “Who do you think you are? I don’t think you seem to know.”

“I’ll report you.”

“To who?” Die laughed. “Shiroyama already knows why we’re here. He knows how you’ve been stealing from us. Now you can either pay up or you can lose some body parts.”

The man hesitated, but moved to his shelves. He pulled a coin box out and placed the amount owed into a cloth bag. He handed it over and watched as Kyo counted the coins. He accepted the payment and nodded to Die. As they turned to leave, the door slid open to show three kids.

“Dad!” One shouted. “The dog is bit me.”

The man groaned. “What?”

Kyo’s eye twitched at the disrespectful family. He couldn’t believe this man let his children barge into a meeting like this. He watched as the ten year old boy held his bloody hand. “We were trying to give it food, but it bit me.”

The man grabbed a thick stick and stomped out his side door. The kids followed laughing, shocking Die. “He’s not seriously going to beat a defenseless dog.”

“It’s none of our business. We’re leaving.” Kyo said crossing his arms, but Die started out behind the family ignoring his brother. “Die!”

Kyo followed close behind and they were both shocked to see the man beating a naked man on the ground. Kyo sighed heavily. “A slave. It’s none of our business, Die.”

“We have to stop him.” His brother whispered. “We can’t stand by and watch this.”

Kyo shouted his name, but Die darted forward and grabbed the stick from the man. He yanked it away and threw it to the side. The man turned with a glare, but was given one in return. “You have no right to stop me. Get off my property.”

“No.” Die said. “You can’t beat another human like that.”

“He’s a slave. Property. My property. I can do whatever I want to him.”

Die knew he was right. He turned and looked at his brother with pleading eyes. Kyo knew that look and countered it with a glare. He was not going to give in to his brother this time. He looked down at the slave lying on the ground. His face was bloodied and bruised. His body was in bad shape. He stared blankly at Kyo as though he wasn’t really seeing the brothel owner. Kyo closed his eyes. ‘Damn it.’

            Kyo walked into his home to find some of his prostitutes talking as they waited to be taken to the front. He spotted Shinya who was smiling warmly at him.

“Shinya, you won’t be working tonight. I have another task for you.”

Shinya stood up confused. “What is it, Kyo-sama?”

Just as he asked that, Die walked in carrying Akira who laid unconscious in his arms. Kyo waved to the slave and Shinya understood. He bowed as Kyo walked away then proceeded to help Die take Akira into a room. They laid him down on a futon and covered him. Die left the room to fetch some food for the slave as Shinya cleaned up his cuts. Akira’s eyes slowly opened and he looked over at Shinya who smiled.

“Hey there. How are you feeling?”

Akira remained quiet. Shinya pulled the covers down to wipe down Akira’s bruised body. The slave remained motionless and looked up at the ceiling.

            When Die walked back in, Shinya had most of the slave cleaned up. Die carried the plate of rice balls in and sat next to them.

“I have some food for you.” Die said, but Akira didn’t respond. The ronin carefully lifted Akira’s body up and placed a rice ball against his lips. Akira looked up at him, expecting to be hit or the food taken away. But neither happened. Akira hesitated before taking a nibble as he stared up at Die.

Die smiled. “That’s it. Eat as much as you need to.”

Akira took another large nibble, then a bigger bite and soon had inhaled the rice ball. Die kept bringing the rice balls to his mouth until he ate them all. Die carefully laid him back down and patted his cheek. Akira watched as Die smiled at him and that was first time since his parents were alive that he felt cared for.

            Kyo told Akira to get rid of his past because his place now was at the brothel. His name was changed to Reita and Kyo bleached his hair making him a blonde. Reita still didn’t trust anyone and as he gained his strength back he began taking up chores around the house. Shinya tried to befriend Reita, but the slave was reluctant to speak with him. It was only when Die was around that Reita showed an emotion other than fear. Reita gave him small smiles and didn’t flinch when he was nearby.

            The day finally came when Kyo placed him to work in the brothel. He was nervous as he sat in the makeup room being painted by the others. He was wearing a yellow kimono with orange birds on it that evening. He was partnered up with an older man who led him around the brothel. Reita remembered his name being Kazu or something similar to it. His first night inside the brothel he served the guests tea. Although he didn’t get much attention because he held a gloomy face. Kazu had had enough and the first chance he got he pulled Reita to the back. He pushed the blonde into the wall and slapped him.

“You’re supposed to make the guests happy, not bring them down. Smile. Talk. Stop acting like death himself and do your job.” He ordered and pushed Reita back out into the room. Reita sighed as he forced his lips into a small smile. Apparently, this gave the impression that he was an innocent shy newbie and this got many of the customers excited. So as the weeks past, Reita fell into his shy persona while working.

            Two years had passed and Reita finally got used to being Kyo’s slave. He became more lively and talkative with everyone. He finally felt that he wouldn’t be beaten for no reason. He soon became close with Shinya and they often talked with each other. Shinya saw the blonde as a younger brother and tried to guide him as best as possible. They often helped each other with chores and spent their personal time hanging out.

            One day when Reita was cleaning the rooms of the home he heard something like a moan. He nervously approached the nearby room that had the door ajar. He peeked inside and spotted Shinya naked on top of one of the local samurai. Reita knew him by the name of Kaoru. He watched as the samurai rubbed his hands all over Shinya’s body and raised up to kiss him. Reita stepped back and turned only to find Kyo standing there. He bowed his head, but his master waved his hand and turned away. Reita followed him down to his room where they stepped inside. Reita stood as his master sat in front of a small table. Kyo lit a pipe and sucked on it before speaking.

“Kaoru and I have an arrangement. He can’t really be seen coming into the brothel. So he makes monthly payments to see Shinya a few days a week. I know about their activities so you have nothing to be concerned with.” Reita nodded his head, but his master continued. “That doesn’t mean you can lay down with any man that comes into our home. He has to pay for you. Remember Reita, in the eyes of our land, you’re my property, not a person. If you want someone you have to ask for my permission and of course the person has to make a good payment for your body. You’re a slave not a prostitute. Your body is very valuable to me. Do not do anything to destroy that value, or you’ll be severely punished. Is that clear?”

“Yes, Kyo-sama.” Reita whispered.

“Good. Go on now. You have a lot to finish. I’m getting rid of Kazu and I have decided to put you at the front desk in his place. Once you’re finished with your chores go to Die so he can train you how to work up there. He’ll will be with you the first few days.”

“Yes, Kyo-sama.” Reita said and bowed his head. He left the room and took a shaky breathe as he moved down the hall to finish his work.

            It was his third night working behind the desk when he witnessed his first fight inside the waiting area. Two men were having an argument about something and it escalated suddenly. They were starting to get physical and so Miyavi had to get involved to kick them out. At the same time though, Shinya was dealing with a violent customer. The man was drunk and was angry for not getting someone else that he wanted. He decided to take his rage out on Shinya. He started beating the prostitute and would aim at his face with most hits. Shinya let out cries for help. Hiroto had been in the next room over when he heard Shinya and excuse himself from his customer to check it out. When he saw what was happening he ran out to get help only to find the commotion outside.

            Hiroto informed Reita and the blonde didn’t hesitate before running back to his friend’s room. He yanked the door open, breaking it off its slot and dove in to tackle the man off of Shinya’s body. Of course the slave was no match for this man who was twice his size. The man slammed Reita’s body into the ground and started beating on him instead. Shinya laid motionless as he watched his friend being attacked. It wasn’t too long though before Miyavi was able to run in and help. The man was kicked out with a missing limb and wasn’t allowed back there. Shinya and Reita were both out for two weeks because of that incident. It was then that Die started teaching Reita how to defend himself and how to use a sword if needed.

            It was about four months after he worked the desk that Uruha was introduced to him. The slave had experience with working in another brothel and had been sold off because he was in an altercation with a prostitute. Kyo had bought him at a discount from the nearby slave market one day. It didn’t take Uruha long to figure out his work and soon he and Reita were working together efficiently. Although, due to a prank Reita and Shinya pulled on him the second day he was there, he hated them for a while. So Uruha and Reita didn’t exactly get along at first, but they soon warmed up to each other.

            It was Reita’s fifth year living at the brothel when he realized he was in love with one of his masters. He always found himself blushing when Die was nearby and his heart always seemed to race when he was near his master. Reita had been excited that year for the Spring Festival. It was the one night that they were all allowed to go out around the town with samurai escorts and have fun. It was a treat Kyo gave them. Reita had asked Die to be his escort that day and his master had said yes. However, a couple of days before the festival, Reita fell ill and was bed ridden. He had a bad fever and cough that seemed to have come out of nowhere. So he wasn’t able to attend the festival that year.

            The morning after though, Die had woken him up. The blonde had sat up and Die sat a box on his lap. It was gift because he missed the festival. Reita opened it up to find a brand new kimono. It was a dark blue that faded into a dark purple with flowers colored pink and yellow. He looked up at his master.

“This must have cost you a fortune. I can’t take this.” He whispered with a raspy voice.

Die shrugged. “Don’t worry about that. It’s yours. When you’re feeling better, I’ll take you out around town and you can wear it then.”

Die wouldn’t have been able to tell that Reita was blushing because of his fever, but he was. He gave a soft ‘thank you’ before his master moved the box away and forced him to lay back down to rest. Reita smiled as he thought only of Die. 

Right after Reita got better, Kyo gave him a job to go into town one day to help get groceries. So that he could spend a little time outside the house. Over time he would go out and help with groceries every once in a while and soon it became one of his chores. Which, some of the others weren’t too happy about it. Even Shinya became jealous that Reita was allowed to leave once a week even if it was only for an hour. They got over it in time though.

It was during this time that Reita sat down with Kyo one night. He was nervous at first talking to his master about this, but had to get it off his chest. He looked Kyo in the eyes trying not cry.

“Kyo-sama, I know I’m only your property and that’s why I have to tell you this. I fell in love with someone.” He whimpered.

Kyo sighed. “Who?”

“Die-sama.” He whispered scared of Kyo’s reaction, but instead of yelling or whipping him, his master just nodded. “Aren’t you mad?”

“You’re a human being. It’s a natural thing to love. Unfortunately, love is something property isn’t supposed to feel. I forbid you from acting on your feelings.”

Reita nodded his head. “Yes, Kyo-sama.”

“However,” Kyo stated. “If my brother decides to buy you and pays the proper amount, he may take your body as he pleases.”

“You’ll let him take my virginity?” Reita asked blushing.

“If he pays for it. He may be my brother, but I still own you and your services.”

“Kyo,” Reita whispered fidgeting, “I want Die to take my body. May I ask for the chance to convince him to do it?”

“Court him as you wish, but if another person comes with a good price for you, I will sell your body to them.” Kyo warned. Reita looked down and Kyo saw the pain in his eyes. He hated being soft. “Three years. I’ll give you three years to court him and convince him to buy your virginity. After that, any buyer can have you.”

Reita smiled really big. “Thank you, Kyo-sama!”

It was a year and half later when Die had called a meeting with everyone. Die seemed a little down lately and everyone was worried as to why. He stood up in front of them all and began his announcement that would change Reita’s life. It was the announcement that Die was looking for a lover and if he found one within the brothel he would buy that person’s freedom. But it was only if they really loved each other. Reita immediately sunk in on himself. He knew he didn’t stand a chance to the people around him and so he kept to himself. He watched sadly in silence for the next few months as everyone he knew tried to court Die. He couldn’t even get a moment alone with his master. It was then that the friendships he had made began to drift. In a blink of an eye all he had left was Uruha. That was because Uruha’s heart belonged to someone already. Three months after Die made that announcement, he had to leave to help his ill father.

            Reita continued his work as best as he could and tried not to focus on Die. It hurt him too much to think about his master. During his leave, though, Kyo discovered a large amount of cash missing. At first he assumed Die took it, but then he had Aoi investigate. Turns out pretty much all the slaves had managed to steal from the brothel and spent nearly all of it. Aoi arrested all of them except Reita and Uruha, but he couldn’t give Kyo much back. Reita stepped up and volunteered to take up the extra jobs. He felt it would help take his mind off his absent master. Uruha didn’t hesitate to volunteer either, and so Kyo gave them the extra work.

            Reita was able to keep his mind off the love he had for his master until one day. He looked up from his desk and saw Die walking up to him. His heart pounded and his face lifted up. He smiled brightly as ever.

“Die-sama! You’ve returned!”

The raven smiled. “Did you miss me, Reita?”

‘If only you knew how much.’ Reita thought, but he maintained his smile. “We all have. I bet Kyo-sama will be very happy to see you back. Shall I go get him for you?”

            And so this chapter in Reita’s life ends and a new one begins. His love is discovered and Die becomes his in the end. However, darkness is always on the horizon and for this couple, their story will only continue to have more chapters.


End file.
